Arms of Another
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: In response to an NFA challenge called Burley's Back. This is a romantic Stan/Kate fic...or as I call it State ;D Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

A/N: Okay so this is my first ever Kate Todd/Stan Burley ship fiction but I thought it might be nice to try so it is now officially "State". I hope you like it; it's for a challenge on NFA called "Burley's back!" Please leave comments or reviews; it would be great to see what you all think, thanks heaps Kandon Kuuson.

Kate Todd smiled at her self in the mirror as she looked at the dress she was wearing. It accentuated everything. She had also added blonde streaks to her hair, which she thought made her look sexy. At least Tony wouldn't be in her ear about who she was going to be with in the dress, he seemed to find out every time when she was on a date. Kate was hoping that Steve would like it; maybe tonight they could spend sometime together wrapped in each other's arms. Maybe even the whole weekend if she was lucky, she smiled to herself as she saw everything in her minds eye, and then shook her head to get rid of those thoughts before she got herself too crazed with that idea. Her cell phone rang and she walked out to the lounge where she had left it earlier, "Kate Todd?"

"Hey Kate," Steve called into her ear, he sounded like he was on a tarmac.

Kate looked puzzled, "Steve where are you? We're suppose to be going to dinner tonight?"

"I can't make it Kate," Steve replied, "SecDef just decided to take a trip to Guatanamo so I won't be back until Tuesday sorry Kate."

Kate's shoulder sunk as the words hit her, "That's okay…I'll see you when you get back."

"Kate I'm so sorry," Steve called again, "I love you!"

Kate sighed, "Yeah me too. See you when you get back!" Kate closed the connection and sat down on the lounge. Kate placed a hand on her face and shook her head. She wished she hadn't started dating Steve; he was always on protection duty with the Secret Service. Kate looked down at herself she wasn't feeling up to changing again. She picked up her phone and dialled a Marcy's phone number.

"Marcy Collins?" Her friend said when she finally picked up.

"Marcy, its me," Kate said trying not to sound desperate.

Marcy's voice changed when she realised it was Kate, "Kate, sweetie I'm going out to a club soon so I can't talk for too long."

"That's okay Marcy," Kate smiled as she heard her friends words, "I was hoping I could tag along. Steve left with the SecDef again tonight."

"Well I'm meeting Eric and a friend of his tonight," Marcy said unsure how to that would work, "But it would be nice not to have another girlfriend around so I didn't feel outnumbered. How bout I pick you up in ten?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you soon Marcy," Kate said feeling like her weekend wouldn't be so boring after all. Kate rose to walk back into her bedroom, she checked her dress, makeup and hair again and once satisfied with it she scooped up her bag and walked toward the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Marcy had been quick, she had arrived for Kate to only get the feeling of cold for a few moments. Before Marcy in her small Lotus Exciege came round the corner and pulled up close to the footpath. Now Kate and Marcy were standing in the line waiting to be let into the newest club in DC called _Marty's Cave_, Kate looked at Marcy, "He was taking the a protection job with the SecDef!"

"I don't know what you see in Steve," Marcy said as they moved forward in the que, "He's an adrenaline junky that would take any job that made his blood pump faster. I don't think he is your type Kate!"

"But…but," Kate thought she caught a glimpse of someone familiar.

"What Kate?" Marcy asked as she looked forward following Kate's look, "What?"

"I thought I saw someone I haven't seen in two years, its nothing," Kate said as she tried to get back on her original conversation, "I …I…just feel…that." Marcy was looking at her as if she was a mental patient. Kate could only think about whom she thought she had seen. Was it Stan Burley? Was it old Gibbs' team member? Kate shook her head, "Come on Kate think…" She muttered before she looked at Marcy again. "Sorry Marcy!"

"Never mind Kate," Marcy said as they reach the entrance of the club, "Just don't do that right now!" Kate smiled at the bouncer then back at Marcy. The bouncer looked both of them up and down and grinned at her. He stepped to the side and pulled the rope aside. Kate and Marcy smiled at the bouncer and walked into the entrance of the club.

Marcy looked as they walked deeper into the club, Marcy smiled and pointed as she spotted her fiancé Marine Captain Eric Stone. "There he is come on Kate," Marcy pulled Kate toward where Eric sat alone a grin on his dark face as Marcy reached him. Marcy kissed Eric as he held her close. Kate tried her best to ignore them for their quick one on one time. When they finally broke their kiss Eric grinned at Kate, "Hey Kate!"

"Eric! I know what your going to say," Kate said, she knew Eric enough to know he would press her for information of where Steve was.

"I wasn't going to say a thing Kate," Eric said defensively, before pointing toward the direction of the bar "I was actually going to introduce my friend from the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower!" Kate turned to see the man walking over with drinks in his hand he was silhouetted against the bright lights behind light. Kate jaw dropped as his face became visible and she stared into the green eyes of Stan Burely. His smile melted slowly away as Eric grinned, "Stan I want you to meet a friend of Marcy's. Kate this is Stan. Stan this is Kate."

As if there was something in the air, time stood still as they said in unison, "We know each other!"

_A/N: Okay so I wanted try this…its only the first chapter so I hope you like it. Thanks heaps Kandon._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear from the TV show

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear from the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: Okay I know this is different…but please let me know what you think of it. Please review its great to get feedback. Once again this is for an NFA challenge. Thanks for reading. Kandon._

Kate sat quietly watching Marcy and Eric on the dance floor; she held a half empty martini glass in her hand. Several men had come up to her and asked her to dance. But Kate didn't feel in the mood to dance right now. She was content to watch her friends and be on the look out for Stan who had disappeared a couple minutes earlier. She spied him awkwardly being pinioned to the wall by a blonde, who seemed a little too interested in him. Kate snorted as she watched him awkwardly sidestepping the blonde and returning with a beer in hand. "Sorry," Stan offered quite apologetically and loudly over the noise of the music as he walked back over to her.

"Don't apologise Stan," Kate smiled at him as he sat down next to her, "I just had to wave away four guys who wanted to dance with me."

"You make it sound like I was your date," Stan shook his head before grinning, "Kate!"

"Oh you're a really gifted poet aren't you?" Kate teased him rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her martini.

Stan laughed at her as he sipped at his beer, "You act like the boss more and more."

"You've been watching me?" Kate looked at him suspiciously, "That sounds a lot like stalking to me." Stan laughed as if this was true but his face and eyes told another story, Kate realised that he had seen her lately at NCIS. "What?" Kate said quietly, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well I transferred from the Enterprise to the Eisenhower last year," Stan said taking another drink of his beer and continued, "I was approached by Morrow to join a special investigation team. Which means I'll be in DC again for a lot more often, which means I'll be able to see you more too." Kate smiled at this hoping that he was not having her on, it would be nice to spend time with such a caring and considerate man after putting up with Tony for the last week and half.

"I hope I do too," Kate said before she realised the words were already out of her mouth. Stan gave her soft smile that made her feel all warm and sent fuzzy feelings through her senses. She shook the feeling off suggesting to herself that that was just the alcohol doing something too her.

Stan just watched her slowly sipping at his beer whilst trying to hide a smile that meant he wanted to see more then just seeing her. He placed the glass down and held out his hand as a slow song began to play, as if it were exactly for them, "Dance with me?"

"Sure, one dance I'm not very good," Kate said as she gave Stan her hand and he slowly lead her toward the dance floor. They stood there for a moment eyeing one another before they both awkwardly smiled. Stan placed a hand on her hip and took her hand in his, while Kate placed her hand on his shoulder and giving him her hand. They moved slowly and in time with the music, Kate moving closer into his embrace as the music began to open their hearts as they danced. Kate rested her head on his chest listening to Stan's heartbeat as they swayed in time with the music.

"I think you're a liar when you say you can't dance," Stan whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her outer ear.

"Well I guess I have such a great partner to keep me in time," Kate said, and realised she had embarrassed the mild mannered man she was dancing with. "My b…" Kate started and decided that she would not mention Mark and even break up with him when he got back from his protection detail with the SecDef. "I think Eric and Marcy have gone!"

"Yeah I think you maybe right about that," Stan glanced around, he grinned and shook his head, "Well I guess I won't have to drive Eric home now!" The music slowed to a stop and he led Kate back to the table they had been sitting at. "I know Marcy drove so do you need a lift home?"

"It's okay I can take a taxi home," Kate replied quickly, she felt like a school girl who was trying to explain to the hottest guy at school that she was either going to be picked up by her parents or that her boyfriend was going to give her a ride on his push-bike.

"No Kate," Stan said as they sat down, "I'll take you home. I don't want any argument okay!" Stan said as he watched Kate's face tighten as she went to protest. He place his hand on hers and smiled, "I can't believe you would expect me to not to take you home?"

"I work around Tony that might give you some indication as to how much I think a guy taking me home means," Kate said quietly as she felt the tingle in her body as Stan's hand stayed on hers. "It means a one-night stand, a possible pregnancy and a shotgun wedding."

"That is Tony down to the ground," Stan laughed lightly, knowing that Kate wasn't joking, "Seriously, am I like that?"

"I don't know are you?" Kate asked looking into his blue eyes and being captured by them. It happened as if in slow motion, the music seemed to become nothing and the lights in the club disappeared. Before either of them knew it Stan was holding Kate close to him and he was kissing her so very softly. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her with more ardour. Kate pulled away and blushed as she looked away from him.

"Am I?" Stan asked he took both her hands in his, "Because right now I couldn't honestly tell you!"

XXXXXXXX

The BMW Z4 roadster pulled to the side of the road close to Kate's apartment block. Stan cut the engine and turned toward Kate who sat next to him. Kate smiled softly at him, "I had a really great time."

"Yeah so did I, maybe we can do something another time seeing as I'm now in DC more regularly," Stan said smiling back at her, his hand moved to her cheek and softly caressed it, causing her to close her eyes with a pleasurable smile on her face. He slowly pulled his hand away, "I better get home…seeing as I live the other side of DC."

"Stay," Kate whispered as she placed a hand on his arm. Stan looked into her eyes, he read no motive other then the fact that Kate wanted to have him up to her apartment. Stan went to open his mouth and Kate placed a hand over it, "I want you to stay! I need to be held tonight I want it to be you."

_A/N: Okay well I'm not one for writing anything explicitly sexual so don't worry about that. But tell me what you think I like to hear peoples thoughts. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV show

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the TV show. If I did I would be a millionaire as it happens I'm not so...yeah. Anyway any I do happen to own the original characters so they are mine._

_A/N: Okay so just so you're aware this is an Alternate Universe fiction in which Twilight has not yet happened or isn't going to happen so yeah. Please be aware also this is a Stan/Kate fiction so if you don't wish to read this then don't._

Kate's eyes flicked open as the smell pervaded her senses. The othersider of the bed felt cold, which meant Stan wasn't lying next to her, a million thoughts began to rush through her head. She sat up and immediately felt the cool air in the room hit her naked form. Kate looked hastily around for something to wear before she made any more moves. She found her silk nightgown and pulled it on. Once satisfied that she looked reasonable enough to see what was going on in the kitchen she walked quickly down the small hallway of the apartment. She stopped abruptly, Stan was standing in his boxers his back to her as he cracked an egg and whistled to himself, Stan was making her breakfast. He hadn't been leaving which had been what the thoughts in her head had been saying.

Stan turned around to place the bacon on the plate and stopped mid whistle a grin taking its place as he looked at Kate. "Morning you goddess you!"

Kate blushed at the comment before walking round the bench, "Well a goddess always needs a god to making everything work," provocatively insinuating things like a school girl. Beofre her lips pressed against his shoulder.

"Oh are you suggesting we skip breakfast?" Stan grinned as he turned to her his arms wrapping around Kate's waist, his smiled broadened as he pulled her close, "Your not wearing anything underneath are you?"

Kate gave him a soft smile and then snuggled into his chest, "No I'm not but I could do with breakfast, a shower and maybe some more…" Kate lips brushed Stan's softly, before they were hungrily kissing one another and pulling each other toward the bedroom for another round.

XXXXXXXX

_Three Months Later_

Kate walked out of the elevator, she looked tired and worn out. She had broken up with Steve and that had been painful. She took in the bullpen, Tony and McGee sat at there desks. She was late again, she hadn't been feeling well for the last couple of months. It wasn't hard to guess why, as she placed her hand on her stomach. Taking a breath she walked into the bullpen, Tony and McGee looked up.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer!" Tony grinned at Kate as she took in the red roses scattered over her desk, "I wonder who that could be Probie?"

"No idea Tony," McGee said eyebrow arched, "I don't ask and she doesn't tell."

"Who is it Kate?" Tony grinned as he rose and walked over to her desk to see if there was any evidence as to whom they may have been from.

"Stan knows you're pregnant with his baby Kate?" Gibbs said walking past. Kate's face went crimson as Tony gave her a funny look. But it didn't stay that way with Gibbs slapping the back of Tony's head as he walked past a second later.

"So I'm gonna be a dad hey?" Stan whispered as his arm wrapped around her waist. Kate felt his lips on her neck, before he spoke again, "It's a good thing we're going out tonight."

"Why?" Kate half turned so she was looking at him, ignoring Tony and Gibbs.

"Because I have a special question I need to ask you," Stan grinned at her before kissing her neck again, "For both of you."

A/N: Okay so I was going to make it longer but I changed my mind at the last minute. I hope its okay. Thanks for all the comments and I hope to see all the other challengers work soon.


End file.
